


Sun Shower

by kueble



Series: I'll Keep Your Brittle Heart Warm [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier get caught in the rain.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I'll Keep Your Brittle Heart Warm [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050317
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Sun Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo Prompt: Rainy Day.

There’s little warning before the sun shower breaks out, the sky not even growing dark. The late summer sun beams down at them, taunting them as the rain pours down. Jaskier squawks and grabs Geralt’s hand as they break into a sprint. The old ruined watchtower is just up ahead and they make a run for it.

A handful of steps into it, Jaskier slips in the mud and flails as he slams down to the ground, tugging Geralt with him. Laughing, he rolls up to his knees and offers Geralt a meek smile. The witcher just shakes his head and jumps to his feet, pulling Jaskier up after him. Jaskier sputters and runs a hand over his face, trying to clear the rain out of his eyes, but it’s mostly useless because it’s coming down so quickly.

Years ago, this would have earned him a lecture and a sour traveling companion.

Thankfully things have changed for the better, and Geralt shouts, “hop on!” at him while the rain beats down upon them. He turns and bends at the waist, motioning for Jaskier to jump on his back. Jaskier puts his hands on his shoulders and bounces up, giggling as Geralt grabs his calves and pulls them in front of him. He wraps his arms around Geralt’s shoulders and hangs on as Geralt steadies himself and prepares to make a run for it.

He takes off like a wild beast, running full speed to the watchtower. Jaskier clings to him as the cold rain pelts down on him. They’re both laughing, half-mad and out of breath by the time Geralt reaches their destination. He sets Jaskier back on his feet as soon as they duck under the crumbling overhang, the ancient wood and stones blocking the worst of it.

“You’re faster than Roach!” Jaskier snorts, shouting to be heard over the downpour.

“And you, falling on your ass like a newborn foal,” Geralt teases him, grinning as he leans against the stone wall and runs a hand through his hair, shoving it off his face. It’s soaked through and starting to curl, sticking up at odd angles as he tries to straighten it out. Jaskier takes pity on him and reaches up, combing his fingers through the wet strands. 

Geralt returns the favor, brushing Jaskier’s wet bangs out of his eyes. Rainwater drips from his hands, both of them completely drenched with it. Jaskier watches him fling droplets as he shakes his head and then they’re both laughing again, curling into each other as they shake with it.

“What a great day for a hike,” Jaskier says between giggles.

“At least we were close? Could be hiding under a tree right now,’ Geralt points out.

“And we’re warm, even if we’re wet,” Jaskier adds.

“Warm and wet..sounds like you last night,” Geralt says with a wink that verges on sexy but mostly just looks ridiculous. Jaskier snorts and hides his face in Geralt’s shoulder before realizing his shirt is sopping.

“You’re such a charmer,” he says, rolling his eyes as he pulls back enough to look at him. Geralt shrugs and skims his palms over Jaskier’s back before pulling at the hem of his shirt. He tugs it up and sneaks his fingers under the wet fabric, splaying his palms across the small of Jaskier’s back. Jaskier shivers and leans into the touch, loving the feeling of Geralt’s calloused hands on his soft skin.

“Waste time with me?” Geralt asks softly, and Jaskier could die happy right here and now.

“Always,” he says before leaning forward and catching Geralt’s lips in a kiss. He tastes like salt and sunshine, and Jaskier chases the taste into his mouth. They stand there in a building lost to time and get lost in each other instead, lazily kissing as the rain falls down around them.

What a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com)


End file.
